Aqueles tantos beijos que eu não dei
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Baseado nos textos Os cinco beijos que eu não dei. Uma fic de romance, vários oneshots, um sobre cada casal. cap 6 SasuNaru
1. Do You Remeber?

Dedicada a Tenchi Aka e Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari. Por serem as melhores amigas que eu posso ter. Por serem as melhores companheiras do mundo. Por serem as loucas que vão pro Canadá comigo daqui a cinco dias. Amo vocês duas demais da conta.

Yeeep . Eu voltei ;D

Já sabem o esquema.

* * *

**Do you remember ?**

E eram todos os malditos dias assim.

Um saco pra ele.

Um tédio pra ela.

Os dois eram bem amigos.

Viviam grudados um no outro. Sempre conversando. Sempre juntos.

Todos diziam que eles eram namorados.

Namorar? Eram novos demais...

Não que jamais tivessem tentado...

Muito pelo contrário... Eles já deviam ter namorado umas cinco vezes. Nunca dava certo... Por que? Simplesmente por que eles se enchiam de todo aquele rolo.

Não que eles não se gostassem... Mas eles tinham seis anos. Nunca tinham beijado na vida.

E num desses dias... Desde que eles resolveram ser só amigos... Ele chegou atrasado... E encontrou ela, linda como sempre, parada no portão da escola.

Tiveram um dialogo breve.

Ele, bobo nem ouviu o que ela falou direito.

Se preocupava mais em admirar a beleza dela.

A garota dava bronca nele. Por que, pelo jeito, ele havia chegado atrasado no último dia de aula.

Ele, ignorou todos esses fatos e continuou olhando pra ela, se aprofundando cada vez mais no olhar doce dela.

A menina não percebeu e continuou falando. Explicou que esse, além de ser o último dia de aula, seria também o último dia dela na escola... Na cidade.

Ignorada mais uma vez.

Através do portão as mãos dele tocaram delicadamente as delas.

Coraram.

Ela apertou mais as barras do portão. Ele se aproximou mais.

Os dois estavam realmente muito perto.

E muito vermelhos.

Ele levantou o rosto dela, forçando-a a encará-lo.

Minutos se passaram. E os dois permaneceram nessa posição.

Até que ela resolveu agir. Tentou tirar suas mãos de baixo das dele.

Sem sucesso.

O garoto segurou as mãos dela mais forte e aproximou os rostos.

Coração acelerado, batendo forte.

Os lábios se tocaram. Fecharam os olhos meio que automaticamente.

Mais alguns minutos assim. E finalmente uma buzina os tirou do transe e eles se separaram rapidamente.

A garota olhou pra baixo e saiu andando.

O garoto ficou, do outro lado do portão, esperando que ela se virasse e dissesse pelo menos um tchau.

Nada.

A menina se aproximava do carro que tinha buzinado.

Nada.

A angustia do garoto crescia a cada passo que ela dava.

Nada.

Abriu a porta do carro.

Nada.

Ele tentou chamá-la, mas a voz não saia.

Nada.

Ela entrou, bateu a porta e o carro foi andando.

Nada.

O menino enterrou a cabeça nas grades enquanto ouvia o carro se afastando.

Apesar de não ter ouvido o que a menina dizia, ele sabia que ela não ia voltar.

- Te-temari... – A voz dele saía fraca. Era como se não houvesse mais nenhum motivo pra viver – Temari... Te... Tem... TEMARI! – agora, os chamados fracos se transformaram em gritos de desespero. Mas ela não voltou.

Acordou suado. Assustado. Quase chorando.

Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas ele tinha sonhado com ela. Mais uma vez

Faziam anos que esse sonho não acontecia... E apesar de tanto tempo, continuava a mesma porcaria de sonho.

Do último dia em que Nara Shikamaru havia conseguido ser feliz.

Do primeiro e ao mesmo tempo último beijo que ela dera na menina que sempre amou.

Shikamaru engoliu o choro que teimava em subir pela sua garganta todas as vezes que ela pensava nela.

Se levantou e rapidamente estava pronto pra escola.

Agora, tinha 15 anos. Já devia ter superado isso.

Mas não era o caso.

Ele desceu as escadas correndo, colocou um pedaço de pão na boca e saiu de casa.

Eram algumas quadras até a escola, e hoje especialmente queria chegar cedo.

Assim que chegou ao portão da escola, ele lembrou do sonho.

E todas as cenas foram voltando a sua mente. Ele, o portão, ela.

Especialmente naquele dia, a menina estava muito mais nítida.

Já eram nove anos e ele ainda se lembrava de seu rosto, de seu sorriso. E por mais que ela tivesse mudado ela a reconheceria.

Bateu em sua cabeça duas ou três vezes.

Tinha que esquecer aquela maldita loira.

Shikamaru foi andando, com a mochila nas costas, meio curvado, olhando sempre para o chão.

Um passo, dois, três. Contando os blocos de cimento recortados exatamente do mesmo tamanho, que formavam o chão no qual ele pisava.

Então... Numa fraca de segundos e sem que ele pudesse perceber. O Nara trombou em algo, mais precisamente em alguém...

O que ele não esperava é que com o choque dos corpos, os dois fossem ao chão.

Ele em cima do que parecia ser uma garota.

Uma de suas mãos se encontrava na altura do peito dela, os rostos estavam muito, muito perto mesmo. Com a mão livre, ele se apoiou no chão e se afastou, encarando a menina nos olhos.

Ela o encarou de volta, vermelha. Mas sorria.

Sorria do mesmo jeito que Temari.

Para o Shikamaru, só aquele sorriso, já tinha feito o dia perfeito, mas mesmo assim, ele não se atrevia a levantar. Pelo jeito ela não tinha percebido a posição da mão do garoto.

Tomou coragem. Tirou a mão vagarosamente, a menina corou e ameaçou mexer uma de suas mãos em direção ao rosto dele, mas nada fez.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. O sinal tocou.

Shikamaru enfim, se levantou e em seguida, ajudou-a a se levantar.

"Como um cavalheiro" Ele disse. Ela riu.

Os dois resolveram ir embora, já haviam perdido a primeira aula. Que mal havia em cabular mais um pouco?

Seguiram em silencio até um parque, as árvores encobriam a presença dos dois e o delicado pio dos passarinhos disfarçavam a voz, e o coração que batia acelerado. Quase barulhento.

Ele pegou os cadernos dela e fez questão de carregar.

Enquanto a garota se ocupava em olhar para todos os lados, como se conhecesse tudo aquilo, mas não visse há muito tempo, o menino apenas a admirava.

Os dois se sentaram em um banco, ela tomava um sorvete de morango, ele? Não se cansava de olhá-la.

Seus cabelos estavam presos por quatro coques, tinham uma cor de areia, familiar aos olhos do Nara.

Ela o encarou sorrindo docemente.

"Diga, Shikamaru... Ainda não se lembrou de mim?"

O moreno a olhou. Aquela voz... A voz que ouvia sempre em seus sonhos.

"... Te..."

Ela sorri, divertida.

"Eu mesma"

Ele a encarou, incrédulo. Não estava acreditando.

Mas claro... A mesma voz, o mesmo tom de cabelo... O mesmo sorriso.

"O que... O que faz aqui?"

A menina jogou o palito do sorvete fora.

"É que há alguns anos..."

"Nove..."

"Há nove anos... Eu deixei uma coisa aqui... E então resolvi voltar..."

As mãos do garoto estavam já na cintura dela. Os dois vermelhos se olhavam sorrindo.

"É mesmo? O que esqueceu?"

"Esqueci que aqui, existem coisas mais importantes do que tudo pra mim..."

Os olhos de ambos se fecharam. Era como um sonho que se tornava realidade.

Cada vez mais próximos, apenas curtindo a sensação de calmaria que tudo aquilo lhes proporcionava.

Era como se tivessem voltado ao passado.

Seus lábios de tocaram mais uma vez.

Coração acelerado. Respiração falhando.

Os dois se beijaram profundamente. Os corpos colados.

A sensação de finalmente poder estar juntos era maravilhosa.

Ah, o que aqueles dois não dariam para ficarem juntos, ali mesmo, para sempre.

O tempo correu rápido naquela tarde.

E então quando ele acordou, deitado em sua própria cama, apenas com a parte de baixo do pijama. Encontrou um bilhete escrito em letra cursiva e caprichada. Caneta cor de rosa, feminino e cheio de glitter.

Olhou em volta a procura da dona da carta, Desesperado se levantou, seguiu o rastro de perfume deixado pela menina.

Apenas de shorts, rodou a casa toda. Procurou na sala, na cozinha, nos quartos.

Desistiu. Sentou-se na ponta da cama, olhar perdido. Ainda segurava, com força, o bilhetinho. Nem havia lido o que estava escrito.

Silenciou-se. E depois que a porta de seu quarto bateu, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Sorriu.

Delicadamente, abriu o bilhete e deixou que o cheiro de morango da caneta tomasse conta do quarto.

_Te amo_.

Shikamaru se levantou e se apoiou na porta do banheiro, bateu de leve umas duas ou três vezes.

_Também te amo, Temari_.

* * *

Não me batam please ;-; 

Eu sei que ainda não terminei as outras fics.

Sei que to com um capitulo para acabar "O Último Adeus".

Mas poxa, essa fica tá parada há muito tempo no pc.

E eu não to deprimida o suficiente para fazer o Último Adeus.

Sim, já escrevi o setimo capitulo mais de mil vezes nada.

u.ú

Bom... Essa é a última fic que eu posto aqui até o começo de Agosto.

Não, eu não vou ficar sem atualizar pro preguiça. Mas sim por impossibilidade.

Estarei no Canadá, obrigada.

xD

Essa fic é baseada em alguns textos que peguei na internet.

Chama-se os cinco beijos que eu não dei. E consiste em sonhos que os escritores tiveram, onde havia um beijo.

A ideia foi adaptada e pretendo aplicá-la não só com esses textos, mas sim com outros que encontro por aí, e muitas também são idéias minhas. Farei um de cada casal que me agrade.

E estou aceitando sugestões de casais sim.

O primeiro é do classico casal que eu penso que grande parte ame. ShikaTema.

Aah, acho que é isso. Espero que gostem.

Beeijo ;

Ps¹: Agradecimentos e diretos autorais(?). Link no meu perfil.

Deixem Reviews xD


	2. Last Night

* * *

**The last Night**

Era sempre, sempre assim.

Ela chegava tarde, cansada.

Vinha com um monte de sacolas na mão.

Ele a via entrando na casa, seguida do namorado, que carregava as compras.

Em seguidas, ela dava um selinho no carregador e ficava olhando ate que ele saísse da casa.

O espectador sentia uma pontada em seu peito. E então tomava o lugar do carregador e levava as roupas novas para o quarto da menina enquanto essa ia para o banho.

Em seguida, os dois jantavam juntos e ficavam conversando ate altas horas da noite, acabando por dormirem um em cima do outro.

Mas ele se sentia tão mal por isso.

Afinal, eram 13 anos. E… Eles eram primos.

Imagina se ele contasse pra alguém que gostava da própria prima, o que uma família tradicional como a deles pensaria.

Talvez ate o expulsassem de casa.

Mas ele não gostava de pensar em coisas assim.

Pensava em procurar outra garota, mas sempre que olhava pra ela, seu coração disparava.

Ele sentia como se só com ela pudesse ser feliz.

Sentia como se ela fosse a mulher da vida dele.

E ele não podia perdê-la.

Mas estava por um fio.

Por que, por mais que ele quisesse não acreditar, aquela era a ultima sexta feira da prima na cidade.

Por que?

Oras, por que o pai dela quis assim. Depois de 13 anos na mesma cidade, ele achou que a filha precisava de um ar novo. E então resolveu se mudar.

Eles iriam no sábado a noite, para uma cidade do interior, e naquela sexta ela marcou uma festinha de despedida.

E dali a algumas horas, aquela casa se encheria de pessoas. Talvez aquela fosse a ultima chance dele.

Ele se aproximou.

Ela o encarou e deu aquele sorriso doce, que ele amava.

Começou a falar algumas coisas da festa. Gaguejou. Mudou de assunto. Começou a falar do namoro.

Ela se entristeceu e ele a abraçou.

Então, ele sentiu ela se virar para ele e automaticamente, virou a cara de modo a olhá-la nos olhos.

Ele a segurava pela cintura e ela o abraçava pelo pescoço.

Estavam quase se beijando.

Ele foi aproximando os rostos. Quase colando os lábios.

Deram um selinho demorado e então ouviram a campainha.

Ela desceu as escadas correndo, o garoto tinha certeza de que os dois estavam vermelhos.

Risadas, gritinhos histéricos, corais e segredos. Era tudo que ele podia ouvir.

Isolado, sozinho em seu quarto o Hyuuga pensava no que faria.

Já tinha um plano, quando batem na porta do seu quarto.

Entediado o garoto se levanta e vai até a porta.

As amigas da prima olhavam para ele, rindo.

Com uma força, que ele nem imaginava de onde saiu, elas o puxaram para o quarto da prima e o jogaram ao lado dela.

Totalmente vermelho, tentando esconder ele pergunta o que estava acontecendo ali.

Elas explicam.

Era um jogo.  
Verdade ou desafio.

Algo assim.

Ele olhou meio desconfiado para as meninas.

Estava intercalado. Menino e Menina.

Ele localizou o namorado da prima. A cara dele não estava das melhores.

Ele gostaria muito de saber o que estava acontecendo...

No meio uma garrafa ficava girando e escolhendo os jogadores.

Era um jogo um tanto estranho e ele tentava ser o menos detalhista possível escapando de diversas furadas.

Deram uma parada para comer pizza e quando voltaram as posições mudaram.

Ele se sentou exatamente de frente para a sua prima.

E no instante que a garrafa caiu apontando para os dois, a luz acaba.

As meninas começam a dar gritinhos histéricos.

Ele sentia que essa era a única chance que teria pelo resto da noite.

Se aproximou da prima e a abraçou.

A garota parou de gritar imediatamente ao perceber quem era.

Ele a puxou pela cintura, colando os dois corpos.  
Ela sentiu seu rosto queimar com o ato ousado do primo.

Os dois foram se aproximando, lábios quase se tocando, respirações aceleradas quase se tocando.

Então ele se lembrou que apenas uma palavra o separava de seu amor. Prima.

Ele não sabia se era certo. Não sabia quais seriam as conseqüências.

Ms naquele instante ele decidiu que não se importava.

E a beijou.

Um beijo calmo. Corações acelerados.

Ela, tímida envolve seus braços no pescoço dele.

Ele, meigo, acaricia os delicado rosto dele.

Olhos fechados.

Aproveitando cada instante daquela sensação que os ergueu ao céu.

E como num passe de mágica as luzes se reacendem.

Os dois se separam bruscamente.

Todos em volta estavam paralisados, olhando para eles.

A menina sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e após tomar coragem encarou todos de volta.

Estupefatos, cada um de seus amigos miravam alguém que se movia para perto da porta.

E como num reflexo a menina deixou com que seus olhos fossem parar lá.

Um par de olhos castanhos e cheios de água olhavam para ela desacreditando na cena.

Ela então sentiu todo o peso da vida cair sobre suas costas. Tinha esquecido do então, namorado.

O garoto apenas apanhou seu casaco e bateu a porta do quarto.

Ninguém ousava se mexer.

Ela se levantou mas foi segurada por seu primo.

E com uma cara de desaprovação cada um de seus amigos deixou o quarto, e então a casa.

Os dois deixaram com que o silêncio tomasse conta do local.

Ela olhou para ele tentando acreditar que a culpa era dele e não dela.

Não deu certo.

Ele a abraçou.

Ela tentou se livrar, mas seu próprio inconsciente não permitia.

Abraçou-o de volta.

Um último abraço.

Se levantaram então, e começaram a recolher as coisas. Sem nem olhar direito um para a cara do outro.

Ela, tentando fingir que não havia acontecido, ele querendo crer que não havia feito tal burrada.

Em certos momentos as mãos dos dois se tocavam, o que levava a uma certa cor em ambos.

Mas em seguida ela se afastava, indo pegar algo em outro lugar.

A família então chegou.

O jantar foi servido.

E todos conversavam animadamente.

Ele lançava olhares para ela.

Ela ignorava e continuava comendo, sendo a única da mesa em silêncio.

E num clima tenso entre os primos o jantar passou vagarosamente.

Após uma breve despedida, todos foram dormir.

Ele e ela sobraram na sala.

Obviamente, em silencio.

Ele tentou falar algo.

Lhe faltou coragem.

Ela tentou dizer algo.

Lhe faltou palavras.

Ele se aproximou para abraçá-la.

Ela o olhou nos olhos e chorando o empurrou.

Se afastando do primo, a menina saiu da sala murmurando qualquer coisa como 'idiota'.

Ele suspirou, sabia que isso ia acontecer, apagou as luzes e foi se deitar.

No dia seguinte, se despediu de seu tio, mas ela.

Ela não quis nem olhar na cara dele direito.

O carro que ia levá-los para a outra cidade chegou, os dois embarcaram, e sumiram.

O garoto ficou encarando o horizonte, como se ela pudesse voltar a qualquer momento.

Mas ela não voltou.

Ele esperou, mas ela nunca voltou.

Ela só aparece nos sonhos mais confusos do garoto, como um coringa, ela o seduz.

Assustado, o garoto acorda suado, tremendo.

Olha para os lados a procura dela. E constata que não passa de um sonho.

E por vezes o garoto se deita para sonhar com ela mais uma vez.

Se não pode tê-la.

Em sonhos terá.

Se não consegue vê-la.

Em sonhos verá.

Se não pode agradá-la.

Em sonhos ele é tudo que ela quer.

E mais uma noite que vai, e mergulha cada vez mais o garoto no distante sonho de vê-la, tê-la, tocá-la e amá-la.

* * *

Sinceramente ?

Ficou uma bosta, eu sei uu

Ah, eu odiei esse capitulo.

Se eu tivesse coragem apagava e fazia tudo de novo ¬¬

Mas como não tenho, vai ficar assim mesmo.

O próximo prometo que vai ser melhor.

E eu nao faço nem ideia de que casal vou por.

Aceito sugestões o/

E reviews também n.n

Beeijo


	3. Sorrisos

Enjoy ;

* * *

**Sorrisos **

Ele achava que aquela seria só mais uma noite comum.

Como sempre, terminava o expediente e saia para beber com os amigos. Cada dia num lugar diferente. Todos solteiros e prontos para viver a vida. Essa era a vida dele.

Naquele dia, iriam a uma casa de dança do ventre. Ele não queria. Dizia que era perda de tempo. Bobagem. Dança do ventre era coisa idiota.

Mas tudo bem. Ele já tinha escolhido que levaria os amigos a um barzinho no centro da cidade. Deveria então acompanhá-los a casa de dança do ventre.

Era um lugar estranho.

Dividido por salas, de tamanhos diferentes, os cinco se sentaram numa mesa quadrada e começaram a comer o que lhes era servido. Dentro de alguns minutos, três dançarinas entrariam.

O normal, eram duas, mas havia uma novata, então colocaram três.

Ele bebia o chá quando elas entraram.

Uma com os cabelos rosas, fazia poses e caras sexys, foi a primeira a entrar. A segunda possuía cabelos cor de areia, era linda, dançava bem, sabia o que estava fazendo. A última, era, na opinião dele, a mais bela de todas. Longos cabelos loiros e belos olhos azuis compunham a garota mais tímida. Nela, ele nem precisou olhar para o corpo, para saber que a queria. E se a queria a teria.

Ele era ruivo, irresistível. Tinha todas que queria, a hora que queria. Ninguém contestava-o.

Diziam que ele tinha pegada, tinha atitude. Seus olhos verde-água eram tão profundos que deixavam elas com a impressão de que ele estava lendo seus pensamentos.

Ele queria mesmo ler os pensamentos, ou talvez só os daquela loira. Naquele instante nada mais importava do que saber o nome dela.

Ele lançou a ela um olhar gentil e convidativo e de uma maneira sensual ela o chamou para dançar.

Ele recusou, ela insistiu. Recusou mais uma vez. Ela então chamou seu amigo.

Acabou. Ele não era único ali, tinha se esquecido. Deveria ter aceitado. Idiota, era isso que ele era.

Passou o resto da noite, olhando pra ela. A loira estava sentada ao lado dele, mas não por ele e sim pelo amigo que havia dançado com ela.

Ele via as mãos do amigo passando pela parte interna da coxa da menina, enquanto ela o beijava no pescoço.

Sentiu-se enjoado, não queria mais ficar ali. Se levantou. O ruivo saiu meio sem rumo de lá. A loira notou sua ausência. Mas não o seguiu.

A noite foi indo e então o amanhecer. Ele estava sentado na porta do lugar, ela se aproximou.

- Esta com frio? – Sua voz era doce, era macia. Deu um sorriso de canto.

- Não. – Continuou a olhar para o horizonte.

- Hum... – Ela suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele. Ainda estava com a roupa da noite anterior. Seus cabelos loiros, que ante estavam bem presos num rabo alto, agora se encontravam meio bagunçados. Ele sabia por que. Preferiu não imaginar.

- Por que veio aqui?

- Eu te vi saindo ontem a noite. Achei que tivesse ido embora, mas então te vi aqui hoje de manhã... Resolvi ver se estava bem.

- Certo...

- Está bem?

- Estou...

- Que bom – Ela sorriu. Ele olhou discretamente o sorriso dela. Um belo sorriso, um dos mais belos que ele já viu.

Uma brisa leve bateu. Ele notou que a menina se encolheu e se arrepiou um pouco. Queria abraçá-la, mas nada fez.

Ela o olhou, olhou nos olhos. Ele desviou o olhar. Não devia deixá-la saber que estava interessado nela. Ela havia acabado de estar com seu amigo. Não devia.

O corpo descoberto da menina permanecia arrepiado, quanto mais forte a brisa batia, mas ela se encolhia ao lado dele. E ele se segurava para não abraçá-la.

Não devia.

Repetia para si mesmo.

Não devia.

Os cabelos dela se mexiam levemente, junto com o vento.

- Estou com frio... – Ela murmurou, baixo. Ele não sabia se era um pensamento alto, ou se era pra ele escutar.

- Quer um casaco? – Estava sendo cavalheiro. Apenas isso.

- Não posso.

- Não pode.

- Não...

- Por que?

- Não sei seu nome.

- E nem eu o seu.

- Mas sabe mais de mim do que eu de você.

- É mesmo? E o que sabe de mim? – Ele se virou para ela.

- Sei que... Sei que tem um olhar penetrante, que arrepia até a alma. Sei que é difícil resistir a você. Sei que...

Ele calou-lhe os lábios com o dedo.

- Minha vez.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que... Sei que não consigo parar de olhar para você desde que chegou. Sei que seus olhos me hipnotizam e seu cabelo... Seu cabelo me conta que sua noite não foi solitária como a minha...

Ela corou furiosamente e virou o rosto.

Ele voltou a olhar o horizonte, quieto.

- Você não me deixou terminar a frase.

- Então termine. – Sua voz estava fria.

A menina olhou para o horizonte também, viu um pedaço do sol aparecendo entre as montanhas. E deu um sorriso.

- Eu sei que eu...

- Eu sei que seu sorriso é o mais lindo que eu já vi – Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela, sabia que sorria, sabia que estava vermelha.

Ela cruzou os braços. Sentiu o vento cortando sua pele. Tentava se esquentar de alguma maneira. Mas tentava se concentrar no ruivo.

- Mas você...

- Eu nem olhei o seu sorriso? – Ele completou a frase dela – Não preciso, já te vi sorrindo duas vezes, já sei como é. Sei que é o mais bonito.

- Me viu sorrindo duas vezes, mas...

- Te vi sorrindo ontem a noite. Quando meu amigo lhe acariciava as coxas. – Parecia tão vulgar quando ele falava – Senti que era um sorriso de satisfação. Era lindo. Um lindo sorriso de satisfação. Como quem diz 'Ganhei a noite'.

Ela olhava para o horizonte, mas prestava muita atenção em cada palavra.

- Hum... – Lançou rapidamente um olhar pra ele.

- Mas... Esse sorriso que eu vi ontem a noite. Não pode ser comparado ao que eu vi aqui. Aqui você me mostrou um sorriso sincero, de felicidade.

- É por que...

- Não quero saber por que. Não quero saber por que sorriu satisfatoriamente ontem, e nem por sorriu sinceramente agora.

- Então...

- Eu não quero saber nada. Não quero ouvir nada, não quero falar nada. Quero apenas. Observar o horizonte.

- Então... Deixarei você sozinho. – A loira se levantou, mais arrepiada que antes, tremendo. E se virou de costas para ele, dando alguns passos lentos em direção a entrada do local. Não sabia por que, mas não queria sair de lá. Queria fica na companhia daquele cara frio.

- Espere... – Ele nem se virou. Apenas sorriu.

- Sim? – Ela parou no lugar onde estava, mas permaneceu de costas.

- Eu não sei seu nome.

- Nem eu o seu.

- Mas eu preciso saber o seu nome.

- Por que?

- Por que é preciso saber o nome de alguém, caso você se sinta apaixonado por esse alguém. Quero dizer, quando sente a paixão tomando conta, você precisa saber o máximo possível a respeito desse alguém.

Ela se calou. Então ele estava apaixonado. Sentiu seu coração bater mais forte.

- Ino... – Ela sorriu.

- Ino... Como eu pensei.

- Pensou? Sabia que me chamava Ino?

- Você combina com esse nome. – Ele se virou e ficou olhando para as costas descobertas da loira.

- Obrigada... – Ela sentiu o olhar dele sobre ela, e ficou mais arrepiada. O olhar dele realmente penetrava na alma.

- Sei que está pensando. Como posso me apaixonar por alguém sendo que só te vi uma vez, e nunca conversamos. A menina fez que sim com a cabeça – É que eu tenho a impressão de já ter te visto.

- Mas, aonde? Não me lembro de você;

- Ainda bem que não se lembra.

- Ainda bem ?

- Sim. Eu me lembro agora. Eu te vi já algumas vezes. Com a mesma roupa, os cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e face serena. Voz doce e meiga. Lembro até do seu cheiro. Do seu jeito de agir. Do modo de falar. Realmente, eu sei mais de você, do que você de mim.

- E onde me viu?

- Em sonhos, era você que me visitava em sonhos. Eram os seus sorrisos que me atormentavam todas as manhãs. Era você que não me deixava acordar.

Ela se virou para ele. Ainda tremia.

- É como um deja vu. – Ele completou e se levantou, ficando de frente para ela. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, até mesmo ele sentiu seu corpo arrepiar. Se aproximaram. Mas não se tocaram. Apenas ficaram se olhando.

Olhos verdes nos olhos azuis.

Cabelos esvoaçando ao vento.

E o sol nascendo no fundo.

Deja vu.

Ele a puxou pela cintura, ela entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço dela. Ele estava tão quente, ela tão fria.

Quando as mãos geladas tocaram o pescoço do garoto. Ele se sentiu como nunca antes. Sentiu um alivio. Sentiu o mal indo embora.

Olhos fechados.

Cabelos bagunçados.

Amarelo e vermelho.

Uma combinação perfeita.

Sorriso sincero.

Felicidade.

Gelado no quente.

Lábio com lábio.  
Deja vu.

Então ele desperta. Não está sentado, muito menos deitado, estava sonhando mais uma vez. Sonhando com o anjo que finalmente virou anjo. Sonhando com a loira que agora habita o céu.

Ele soltou a mão dela, estava gelada. Estava pálida.

Fecharam o caixão.

Estava morta.

* * *

Descuulpa gente, é mais forte que eu. Não adianta. Eu começo a escrever uma fic. E ela acaba virando drama. mas sei lá. Eu gostei desse cap. Espero que gostem também.

Quer dizer, a opinião de vocês é a que mais conta :D

Desculpa demorar viu ?

Beijo

Deixem uma reviiew ii


	4. Behind You

Ham '-'

Naruto não me pertence, infelizmente. Mas isso eu estou superando com a minha psicóloga u.u

* * *

_**Behind you**  
_

_Eu te amo._

Foi a última mensagem da noite. Em dois dias, ela estaria pegando um ônibus na rodoviária de sua cidade e partindo para uma longa viagem de nove horas até a cidade de seu amado.

Era realmente uma prova de amor.

E uma surpresa e tanto, pelo menos para ele, que de nada sabia.

A menina era esperta e tinha bolado seu plano perfeitamente. Enquanto o garoto não estava em casa, falou com sua sogra e explicou-lhe o plano, pedindo apenas que ela inventasse um motivo para levá-lo a rodoviária no dia combinado.

Sorriu. Estariam completando sete meses. Sete meses de namoro virtual. Eles iriam se ver nas férias, mas as férias pareciam tão longe... Ela aproveitou que havia um feriado de quatro dias no meio do mês de Outubro e planejou a viagem. Sua mãe concordara em lhe dar a viagem. Sabia que a filha era apaixonada pelo garoto.

Eles conversavam todos os dias, microfone, câmera, google talk, orkut, telefone, sms... Todos os recursos possíveis, eles tinham usado. Mas ainda sentiam falta do toque, do abraço, do beijo, do carinho, da sensação de proteção...

Foram sete turbulentos meses. Mas setes meses perfeitos, ao menos para ela.

Eram brigas quase todos os dias. Por ciúmes, insegurança, medo de perder.

Eram as desculpas dela.

Ele?

Um moreno, perfeito. Falavas as coisas certas, nos momentos certos, sabia lidar com mulheres. Não era exatamente gentil e brincalhão, mas para um coração apaixonado, ele sempre é perfeito.

Ela gelava só de pensar que em cinqüenta e sete horas, estaria abraçando seu amado. Como sempre quis.

Nos dois dias que se seguiriam, eles não se falariam. Ela iria fingir que não podia entra no computador e se controlaria para não atender as telefonemas e ignorar as mensagens. Era um plano arriscado, ele podia se sentir bravo ou magoado, mas no final, valeria a pena.

Deitada na cama, ela sonhava com o dia tão esperado.

Imaginando que cada passo seria perfeito.

Ela iria descer do ônibus as sete em ponto. Estaria com uma bolsa, e sua blusa preferida. Andaria pela estação de lá até encontrar sua sogra. Como já haviam combinado, ela faria de tudo para que ele não a visse chegando. Então ela o abraçaria por trás e o assustaria.

Conhecendo-o como ela o conhecia, sabia que ele iria se assustar, mas iria esconder. Soltaria seu meio sorriso sexy, e a abraçaria de volta.

A partir dali seria apenas alegria.

Ela sentia seu coração batendo forte, só de pensar no sorriso surpreso e feliz que ele daria.

Por que, talvez até por serem raros, os sorrisos do menino eram os mais bonitos e quando ele queria, os mais sinceros.

Ela os amava, tanto quanto amava ele.

Ele se fingia de forte, de frio, mas quando estavam sozinhos. Ele era perfeito.

Ela queria ver como seria lá.

Quando ele a abraçasse, no quarto que ela conhecia de cor por ver pela web cam, quando ela a beijasse.

Só de sonhar, já se sentia nas nuvens.

Seriam os três dias mais perfeitos da vida dos dois. Ela sabia, ela sentia isso.

Os dois dias passaram devagar, mas passaram. Quando deu por si, a menina estava se despedindo de sua mãe e embarcando no ônibus de dois andares. Seu assento era na frente, com uma janela gigante só para si.

A menina contemplava a paisagem que passava rapidamente por ela.

Seria uma noite longa se ela permanecesse acordada, mas o nervosismo não deixava que ela dormisse.

Ligou seu Ipod, pôs a música deles. Sexy Love.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou, lembrando de vários dias.

Lembrou, primeiro, de quando ele pôs essa música e falou no microfone _'É nossa'_.

Lembrou do primeiro sorriso do garoto, no mesmo dia. Quando ela cantou a música toda pra ele.

Lembrou quando os dois fizeram coro, e cantaram juntos. Como a voz deles se encaixava, como eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Lembrou quando ele dançou a música, com ela cantando. Ele imitava o Ne-yo muito bem. Sabia todos os passos, dançava até com a cadeira. Era quase perfeito, faltava só ela, para completar as cenas em que a menina aparece.

E por fim, se lembrou de várias brigas. Duas em especial.

Era final de noite, sexta feira, ele ia viajar para a praia e eles não iriam se falar o final de semana todo. Estavam tentando matar as saudades antecipadas e conversavam no msn. Ele contava os dias que passava na escola, com todas as suas amigas. Pronto.  
Essa palavra ameaçava a felicidade da garota.

As amigas dele. As amigas que o abraçavam, que o beijavam, que conversavam com ele todos os dias.

Ela já tinha dito que tinha ciúmes, mas ele não se lembrava disso.

E contou. Contou que as abraçava, que batia na bunda delas e que elas lhe beijavam na trave.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da menina. Ela fechou a web cam antes que ele visse. Disse boa noite e saiu do computador. Se jogou na cama em prantos e ignorou das três vezes que ele ligou.

Ela sabia que não era ciúmes por elas poderem vê-lo todos os dias. Era medo de perdê-lo para qualquer uma dessas 'barangas', como intitulava ela.

Cinco mensagens depois, ela secou o rosto e ligou para ele.

Disse que não tinha ouvido os toques do celular e que a internet tinha caído.

Ele pediu desculpas por falar das amigas.

Ela insistiu que não era isso que a incomodava.

Ele sabia que era.  
Ela teimava que não.

Eles discutiram.  
Ela cedeu, por fim.

Reclamou que ele só falava das amigas, nunca tinha ouvido ele falar que tinha saído com os amigos.

Eram sempre as mesmas, a Loira e a Ruiva.

Ele justificou que eram o trio inseparável.

Ela chorou. Disse que ele era um cachorro. Disse que sabia que ele já tinha ficado com elas.

Ele admitiu, então.

Numa loucura, saiu com as duas pra balada e encheu a cara.

Estava doido, mas não justificava. Beijou as duas. Traiu ela.

Ela se acabou de chorar. Acordou com o olho inchado e onze chamadas perdidas dele.

Era a primeira briga oficial. Um final de semana perdido.

Logo na segunda feira, flores chegaram na casa dela.

Um buquê de rosas de dar inveja a qualquer um.

Vinham com um bilhete de desculpas.

Ela deu pulinhos de alegria e gastou sua preciosas tarde, falando para suas amigas o quanto era sortuda por ter um cara que gostava tanto dela.

Apesar dos chifres, ela sabia que ele não fez por mal.

Quando bebe, perde a noção de tudo, e elas, como melhores amigas, deviam saber disso. E fizeram de propósito. Para ele perder a cabeça e beijá-las.

Ficou com mais ódio das duas. Mas ao menos, eles estavam bem.

Deu-se então, cinco meses.

Era uma semana complicada para ela.

Época de provas, mal tinha tempo para ele. Mas sempre que dava eles conversavam.

Ela estava tão cansada. Que as vezes passava tardes e tarde dormindo. E não conseguia falar com ele.

A semana mais livre que conseguiu, resolveu dedicar a conversar com ele.

Entrava super cedo e ficava esperando.

Ele começou a demorar para entrar na hora do almoço, isso quando entrava.

A tarde, ele sempre estava entretido demais no jogo. Eles se falavam por pouco tempo. Ela se sentia mal. Sentia falta dele.

Chorou sozinha. Em silencio. Ouvindo a música deles.

Lembrando disso, chorou também. Lembrou da angustia que sentiu naquele momento, da dor...

Decidiu então falar com ele.

Assim que entrou no msn, jogou o assunto, como se não fosse nada importante.

Foi meio besta, mas direto.

E mais uma briga se sucedeu. Ele tentava fazê-la parar de birra. Ela reclamava mais e mais, e chorava mais e mais. Nisso, era sensível. E ele sabia fazê-la chorar. Não era novidade vê-la em lágrimas por ele.

Ele tentava de tudo e quando pensava que iam se resolver fazia merda e brigavam de novo.

Então jogou sua última carta, disse que estava quase chorando, morrendo de sono e nem pensando estava direito, ela mandou ele ir dormir, super fria. E ele foi.

Tudo que ela conseguiu foi se jogar na cama e chorar até adormecer.

No dia seguinte, foi a vez dela pedir desculpas, por brigar por uma coisa tão boba, por ser tão idiota... E ele simplesmente disse que a amava muito.

E assim foram, as duas brigas que mais marcaram a menina. Ela nem sabe direito por que, mas marcaram.

E com esses pensamentos, essa música, e a paisagem que ia passando cada vez mais rápido, mudando de uma cidade grande para várias e várias árvores ela adormeceu com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Em algumas horas, ela se encontrava na rodoviária da cidade dele. E era bem como tinha imaginado. Ela desceu do ônibus, pegou sua bagagem e foi a procura dele.

Muitos morenos, altos, parecidos com ele. Mas não ele.

Então, ela o avistou.

Mais lindo do que ela havia imaginado que ele seria. Ela nem sabia como ele, logo ele tinha se apaixonado por uma menina que nem ela.

Ele estava com uma camiseta azul escuro e um jeans escuro também, o cabelo bagunçado completava o charme natural dele que a fazia suspirar só de imaginá-lo.

Percebeu que a irmã dele a viu e apenas fez sinal para que ela fizesse silêncio.

Se aproximou um pouco mais e pegou seu celular, discou o número que já sabia de cor e esperou ele atender. Ela viu que ele parecia animado ao ver, provavelmente, o nome dela do visor do celular. E então atendeu com seu típico alô.

_Oi amor, tudo bem?_

Ela disse, como quem não quer nada.

_Agora sim. Saudades da sua voz, minha linda. Onde andou por esses dias, não me respondeu nem atendeu._

Ele parecia aflito.

_Desculpe, amor. É que não deu tempo. Tive uns imprevistos esses dias..._

Ela sentia o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

_Ahn... Tudo bem. Mas onde é que raios você está? Que barulho irritante..._

Seu tom era mais agressivo, mas mesmo assim feliz.

_Eu? ..._

Ela deu uns passos para frente, chegando mais perto ainda. Já podia sentir o perfume doce dele. Ela tremia e sorria ao mesmo tempo.

_Atrás de você, amor..._

E desligou o celular, ele, talvez por instinto, pois não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras, olhou pra trás.

Os dois olhares se encontraram. Os olhos negros com os olhos verdes.

Ela correu e então o abraçou pra nunca, nunca mais soltar.

* * *

OO FINAL FELIZ? 

UHEUHUEHUEHUEHUEH --'

Poisé, eu resolvi criar vergonha na cara e parar de fazer drama. Mas acho que é tudo um reflexo a realidade (?)

Tá, parei de falar merda. É que tô meio doida esses dias. Mas enfim.

Espero que tenham gostado. Eu achei... bonitinho vai.

Tá. Eu não gostei muito não. minha praia não é final feliz. mas depois de Zettai Kareshi eu entendi que final feliz em romance é uma merda T.T

E eu sei que não deu pra perceber o casal. Mas é SasuSaku. Estou começando a ganhar simpatia por esse casal por causa de algumas fics onde a Sakura não é uma vadiazinha e o Sasuke não percebe que amou ela a vida toda (Y)

Enfim. Reviiews ? n.n'


	5. Estranhos

Eu tentei ok?

* * *

**Estranhos**

O loiro de olhos azuis era quase o único naquele vagão de metro. Já passara das onze da noite, talvez isso explicasse esse fato tão raro. Estava cansado. Havia saído cedo de casa para ajudar seu amigo a achar algum emprego, sem sucesso.

O amigo do loiro havia pego um outro metro, ia para um outro lado da cidade. E assim, o loiro se viu sozinho voltando para casa. A única companhia que tinha, era seu velho mp3 quase sem pilha.

Recostou a cabeça na parede do vagão. Ainda tinha algumas estações pela frente. Suspirou e fechou os olhos.

O trem andava vagarosamente, de estação para estação. Fechava as portas bem rápido pois realmente não havia ninguém mais que fosse pegar o metro aquela hora.

As luzes do vagão piscavam alternadamente. Estavam perto do natal e realmente estava frio. O loiro contemplou as próprias mãos enluvadas. Sorriu tristemente. Fazia algum tempo que morava sozinho. Sua última namorada havia lhe dado uma bota há alguns meses atrás. Naquele momento se sentiu mais sozinho do que nunca.

Seus pais haviam morrido num acidente de carro, alguns meses depois que ele foi morar com a ex namorada. Seria o primeiro natal que ele iria passar sozinho. O trem parou, as portas se abriram enquanto a voz do motorista anunciava a estação em que estavam.

Se ajeitou melhor no banco e se espreguiçou. O sinal antes das portas se fecharem tocou e nesse instante uma mulher de longos cabelos rosa pulou para dentro do trem, ofegante. A porta se fechou atrás dela e o loiro pode ver ainda três morenos espancando a porta.

Deduziu que estavam correndo atrás da moça. Ele se levantou para ajudá-la. Aproveitaria para perguntar o que houve. As luzes piscaram mais uma vez, e o trem andou, fazendo ela perder o equilíbrio e cair por cima dele.

Coraram.

Ele rapidamente se levantou e a ajudou pondo sentada no banco em que estava. Ela estava pálida e tremia muito. Talvez, tremesse por medo. Talvez pelo frio.

Como bom cavalheiro, tirou o capote e pôs sobre os ombros dela. Ela sorriu de leve.

O garoto contemplou então a mulher ao seu lado. Além dos cabelos com uma cor incomum, possuía olhos verde esmeralda, tinha feições doces. Ainda arfava e apertava mais o casaco contra o corpo.

Passou então o braço em volta do ombro dela delicadamente esperando que ela o censurasse. Nada. Sorriu e a trouxe para mais perto de si. Afinal, como sempre dizia sua falecida mãe _'calor humano aquece muito mais do que um pedaço de pano'_.

Ela sorriu um pouco, quase forçando e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele respirando pesadamente.

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia em que estação ela iria descer de fato, mas estava decido a acompanhá-la até em casa se ela assim permitisse.

Era de fato um cavalheiro nato. As pessoas a sua volta sempre lhe disseram que era gentil e educado. E não só com as mulheres. Seus amigos, mesmo que poucos, sabiam que sempre podia contar com ele para tudo.

Abria a porta para as mulheres, emprestava dinheiro quando os amigos precisavam, doava seu lugar para os idosos, ajudava cegos a atravessar a rua. Era prestativo.

Oferecia sempre a velhinha simpática que morava ao seu lado para que retirasse a neve que se postava em frente a casa dela todos os anos.

Ela lhe oferecia como pagamento alguns biscoitos caseiros que ele adorava.

Mas ela havia falecido há algum tempo.

E mais uma vez o loiro sentiu aquela sensação de vazio.

Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e sorriu. Ela estava quase adormecida. Sua respiração já voltara ao normal e ela tinha um meigo sorriso nos lábios.

Ele passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos verdes. Estes se abriram lentamente com o ato e encararam os azuis do loiro a sua frente.

- Para que estação a senhorita vai? – Tinha um tom terno e acolhedor na voz.

- Para... – Ela pensou um pouco - ... N-não sei para onde...

- Não sabe?

- N-não... Eu vim da minha casa, mas ela foi assaltada por aqueles três. Mataram minha irmã, mas eu consegui fugir. Só que... Não tem para onde ir – Estava a beira de um ataque nervoso. Suas mãos suavam e ela tremia de leve.

- Está bem... Apenas acalme-se – Ele continuava a acariciar o rosto dela, que corava de leve com o ato – Tem algum parente próximo? Namorado?

- N-não... Meus pais faleceram há três anos. – Ela fez como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas se calou em seguida. Ele, pelo jeito, entendeu o recado.

- Entendo... Então... – Ele afastou uma mecha rosada dos olhos da menina, o pondo atrás da orelha da mesma e continuou a acariciar o rosto dela, passando, sem notar, os dedos pelos lábios dela – Se quiser... Pode passar a noite na minha casa. Amanhã de manhã te levo para fazer BO na policia. O que acha?

Ela sorriu de leve e ao sentir o toque nos lábios, fecho os olhos e corou mais.

- Gosta de chocolate quente? – Ele perguntou, fazendo-a encarar os olhos azuis.

- Gosto...

- Quando chegarmos, eu preparo um para você, aceita?

- C-claro... – O trem parou então no fim da linha. O loiro puxou delicadamente a menina pelo braço e a guiou para fora da estação. Eram três e meia da manhã, nevava um pouco. Os dois caminharam em silencio até um prédio próximo a estação.

Após subir três lances de escada, pararam em frente ao número 32.

- Não acho seguro elevadores a essa hora. E... Por favor, não se assuste, é um apartamento simples.

- Ah... – Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

O garoto girou a chave na maçaneta e empurrou a porta revelando um apartamento grande, mas simples.

Era bem arrumado, mas não tinha cara de ser trabalho de mulher. Os dois entraram e se dirigiram a cozinha. Ela acendeu a lareira da sala enquanto ele terminava o chocolate quente.

Os dois se sentaram num dos sofás mais próximos a lareira. Os casacos estavam devidamente guardados.

- Uhn, que delicia – Ela sorriu ao tomar o primeiro gole. O loiro estava encantado com aquele sorriso.

- Seu sorriso... – Ele parou. Estava quase tomando consciência do que ia falar.

- M-meu sorriso ? – Ela corou – Q-que que tem?

- É... Lindo... – Ele sentiu seu rosto pinicando.

- Ah... O-obrigada – Ela estava visivelmente sem graça. Mas sorria.

- Ainda está com frio?

- Um pouco... – Ele passou o braço em volta da cintura dela e a trouxe para bem perto.

- Desculpe o atrevimento. Mas calor humano é a melhor coisa para se esquentar...

- N-não se preocupe. – Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Os dois ficaram por mais um tempo jogando conversa fora. Até que nenhum deles agüentava ficar de olho aberto, resolveram ir se deitar.

Ele arrumou o sofá-cama, onde ela iria dormir. A menina se deitou no sofá e se deixou ser coberta por uma grossa camada de cobertores.

- Assim não irá passar frio... – Ele sorriu e se virou para sair do cômodo.

- Ah sim, muito obrigada, por tudo... – Ela fechou os olhos ao perceber que o loiro apagara a luz. Mas este ainda não saíra de lá. Se aproximou novamente do sofá e se postou na ponta do mesmo.

- Ei moça... – Ele chamou, olhando para os restos da lareira.

- Sim?

- Eu ainda não sei seu nome... – Ele parecia um tanto constrangido.

- Ah... Perdoe-me. Me chamo Sakura. E você?

- Sakura... A mais bela flor que pode habitar o jardim... – Ele sorriu – Lindo nome. Me chamou Naruto. Desculpe não ter me apresentado antes.

- Imagina, eu que me esqueci.

- Bom... Boa noite Sakura... – Ele se virou para ela e a olhou nos olhos – Nome lindo, sorriso lindo, olhos lindos... – Ele abaixou a cabeça de leve e colou os lábios nos dela, num selinho demorado, mas carinhoso.

Se separaram então, vermelhos. Ele se levantou e saiu de perto do sofá, sem olhar para trás.

- Ei... Naruto... – Ele se virou para ela calmamente – E-eu ainda estou com frio... – Ele abriu o armário para pegar outro cobertor – C-como você mesmo disse, calor humano aquece bem mais...

Ambos sorriram. O Loiro voltou para o sofá e se deitou ao lado da menina, a abraçando.

E assim os dois adormeceram, um abraçado ao outro, se protegendo do frio. Mas apesar de tudo, não passavam de dois estranhos.

* * *

Fooi uma tentatiiva de final feliz ok?

Espero que tenha gostado.

É NaruSaku por que eu sou LOUCA por esse casal ;)

Eu aceiito sugestões de casal tá:D

reviiews T.T

Beijão ;


	6. Inside

Sim, eu revivi dos mortos. É que a inspiração só vem depois das duas da manhã

* * *

**Inside**

A barulhenta cidade fazia a trilha sonora do maior casamento do ano. E para aquele garoto, era tudo... Silêncio.

Ele se lembrava bem do dia em que recebeu aquele convite enrolado e delicadamente preso por uma fita rosa brilhante. Era tão... Típico dela. É, era isso. Ela era tão típica.

Por isso, talvez, ele não compreendesse a união dos dois. Por que? E por que ele tinha sido convidado? Para ver a pessoa que ele mais amara em toda sua vida unindo eternamente laços com outro alguém que não era ele? Havia sonhado tantas vezes com esse casamento.

Sonhado não. Estavam mais para... Pesadelos. E ele sofria, dia, após dia, acordando, inquieto e suado. Dando graças a Deus aquilo ainda não era real. 

E agora... ? Agora era real. Era real demais, para ser acreditado. Ele ainda, com toda certeza, não tinha posto na cabeça que os dois iam entrar. Via ela de noiva, deslumbrantemente linda. Via ele de noivo, incrivelmente elegante. Mas diferente das outras pessoas, que só felicidades desejavam ao casal, não via _aquele_noivo se casando com _aquela_ noiva.

Era horrível demais. Era... Improvável... Impossível.

Por que ele nunca havia notado que havia algo entre os dois? Por que ele sempre se manteve cego. Por que afinal só eram colegas de trabalho não é?

E agora... Estavam felizes com sete meses de namoro nas costas. Tão pouco pra ele, tanto pros dois.

Por que queriam eternizar uma paixonite infantil daquelas depois de apenas sete meses?

Quem foi que leu que sete era o número do azar no jornal?

Ou será que era só pros regentes de Libra?

As delicadas gotas de chuva se tornavam violentas a medida que o mais magro ponteiro do relógio se movia. A loira cabeleira do garoto era castigada por cada pedaço do céu. Ele se sentia tão idiota naquele momento. Se sentia tão... Invisível.

Seus olhos azuis miravam cada pessoa que passava, apressada, ao seu lado. 

Ele retirou o papel azulado do bolso e releu o endereço da igreja. Já sabia de cor, mas fazia isso pra ver se ele acordava daquele horrível pesadelo.

- Naruto! – Ele olhou para trás e verificou, como já imaginava, o par de olhos negros que o fitavam. Diminuiu o passo permitindo que o amigo conseguisse chegar ao seu lado. – Indo ao casamento?

- O que você acha?

- Quanta grosseria gratuita. – Um cínico sorriso se formou nos lábios do acompanhante. Seu terno chumbo fazia contraste com sua pela extremamente clara e seus cabelos negros como a noite. Como aquela noite. – Quem diria que eles iriam se casar hein?

- É.. Quem diria – Respondeu atravessado, por entre os dentes, evitando olhar o outro nos olhos.

- Não está muito feliz por eles? Não formam um casal lindo?

- Ah, vá te catar... – O Loiro perdia a paciência com o outro rapidamente.

- Ainda está alimentando essa paixão adolescente estúpida? Qual é Naruto. Isso só te faz mal.

- Como se você se importasse...

- Me importo por que sei como se sente.

- Cale-se, Sai – O passo do loiro aumentou propositalmente deixando o moreno para trás.

Sai tinha razão. Era só uma paixão adolescente idiota...

Mas por que... Lhe fazia tão mau. Por que ele se sentia tão destruído por dentro? Será que era tão forte assim o que ele sentia?

Era estranho. Tanto, que nem Naruto sabia definir. Talvez, fosse apenas desejo. Fosse apenas carnal, fosse apenas... Momentâneo.

Mas se fosse. Já deveria ter passado. Ele tivera sua chance. Ele tocara aquele corpo, aqueles lábios, sentira aqueles olhos sobre os seus. E se corpo se estremecia só de lembrar.

Mas se fosse apenas superficial. Deveria ter passado com aquela noite perfeita onde todos, todos os sonhos do loiro foram concretizados com a máxima perfeição.  
Tudo havia sido feito em segredo, e talvez isso magoasse o loiro.

Queria tudo de verdade. Queria poder jogar na cara do Sai que tinha posse daqueles lábios bem desenhados só para si.

Sai, que tanto zombava dele, possuía o mesmo desejo, pela mesma pessoa. Mas nunca fora capaz de admitir isso pra alguém. Exceto para o Uzumaki.

E os dois passavam horas discutindo o que aquele jeito totalmente... Anormal tinha de tão especial. Por que tantas pessoas suspiravam na presença do tal?

Por que era tudo tão... Especial quanto estavam juntos?

E essas perguntas se desdobravam em tantas outras, que tampouco possuíam uma explicação racional.

Muitos apenas justificavam dizendo que a perfeição nascera ali, e ali morreria. E aquele ou aquela que tivesse a suprema felicidade de poder passar a vida ao lado de tal divindade, seria extremamente sortuda. 

E como aquele loiro desejava aquela perfeição.

Não... Como aquele loiro amava aquela perfeição.

E estava tudo... Perdido.  
Ele adentrou na igreja, passando direto, mas sem deixar de notar, o carro rosa escrito 'recém-casados'. Sentiu um aperto no coração.

O noivo já se encontrava no altar. Parecia apreensivo. O loiro tentou sorrir, afinal era o dia de seus melhores amigos. Deveria ao menos, estar feliz.

Graças a Deus conseguiu recusar o pedido para ser padrinho. Disse que não levava jeito, enrolou os dois e conseguiu.

Se estivesse lá na frente agora, não iria suporta. Mais convidados foram chegando até que o local estivesse cheio. Os minutos no relógio pareciam demorar a passar, ainda mais quando a música da noiva começou a tocar.

As orbes azuis seguiam do noivo para a menina que ia ao seu encontro. Seu vestido se arrastava delicadamente no chão. Ela andava com uma leveza que quase a fazia flutuar.

O coração do loiro batia cada vez mais rápido. 

O padre iniciou seu discurso. Na primeira fileira as mães choravam de alegria e atrás delas, as pessoas presenciavam a cena com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

Era tudo tão feliz. Tão perfeito.

Parecia um filme. Tudo andava em câmera lenta. 

Os sorrisos, as lágrimas, as palavras. Tudo na menor velocidade que ele via.

Não calculou seu próximos passos, mas sentiu seus pés o fazendo levantar e o guiando ao corredor principal da igreja. Sentiu todos os olhares se voltando contra a sua pessoa. Muitos, extremamente irritados.

- Eu... Não posso deixar que se casem... Eu...

Os noivos olharem incrédulos para o amigo.

- Eu te amo... Sasuke.

O silencio se instalou no local e o loiro sentiu suas bochechas ficarem incrivelmente quentes. 

- Na... – Sasuke suspirou e se aproximou a passos lentos do amigo, tocando-lhe o ombro – Eu sinto muito, Naruto... Mas eu amo só uma mulher. A Sakura.

- Você... É tão... Desumano, Sasuke.

Com um movimento brusco Naruto empurrou a mão de Sasuke para longe de seu ombro e se virou de costas forçando um sorriso.

- Espero... Por Sakura e apenas por ela. Que vocês sejam incrivelmente felizes. E por favor, mande-a lá em casa amanhã pegar suas roupas que ficaram da vez que dormimos lá. Você se lembra não se lembra?

Sasuke cerrou os punhos e se virou de costas voltando ao altar como se apenas não tivesse ouvido nada. Todos se viraram para o casal e Naruto soube que era hora de ir.

Antes, deu uma ultima olhada em Sai, este ocupava um lugar isolado dos demais, seus olhos estava um tanto inchados e vermelhos, mas ele ainda tinha forças para mandar um sorriso cínico ao outro.

- Eu te disse que era melhor esquecer Naruto. Eu te disse – Foi tudo que o loiro conseguiu ler dos lábios do outro, antes de sua visão embaçar por causa das lágrimas.

Seus pés, por mais teimosos que fossem cederam a vontade do garoto de deixar o local para trás.

Tudo naquele local era branco, era feliz. E só ele se sentia vermelho por dentro, e sabia que exalava uma tristeza imensa.

* * *

Um final trágico? Que coisa MUITO estranha pra mim xD

Gente, eu preciso de sugestões de casais T.T

Enfim. Bom dia/noite/tarde 

Reviews i.i


End file.
